1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bowling balls, particularly bowling balls having a structure giving rise to a gyroscopic effect.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bowling is a sport which has been enjoyed by participants for many years. Conventional bowling balls are solid, spherical structures, usually comprised of resinous materials which are provided with three finger holes. Proponents of the sport have long sought a bowling ball having gyroscopic properties which would tend to increase the "mixing" action of the ball as it hits the pins. The mixing action refers to the spinning of the ball as it strikes the bowling pins, which spinning gives rise to an increased number of pins being knocked down.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,369 and 4,264,071 disclose bowling balls having an internal weight of such a shape that the center of mass of the ball is not at the geometric center. A substantial part of the weight is closer to the surface than to the center so that it exerts a "flywheel" effect on the ball as it rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,527 discloses a bowling ball having a gyroscopic effect as a result of the ball being comprised of several segments of material having differing densities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,034 discloses a bowling ball having a hollow member, or a member of less specific gravity than the mass of a bowling ball, with its centroid displaced from the geometric center of the ball.
None of the aforementioned devices, however, give rise to a truly dramatic gyroscopic effect which would produce maximum mixing action and result in the highest score for a bowler.